In your face, world!
by Yasha Ltd
Summary: Third chapter up, Sakura! Naruto Characters reflects on their favourite blond and those surrounding him, and how's he's been treated like trash...but today, he will do something to end it all. No longer a One shot, Enjoy!
1. In your Face, World

Tanuki: Hello!!! We're here with our first story...  
  
Kitsune: which is a Naruto story, inspiration and title and plot courtesy of me...  
  
Tanuki: But we're writing it together so I can help with the writing style. I can make sure she doesn't put too much Gaara in there, which would ruin the whole storyline because it's Naruto centered *glares at Kitsune* hint, hint...  
  
Kitsune: Unfortunately, there's not going to be any Gaara in this story...NOOO!!! MY BELOVED GAARA!!!!  
  
Gaara: Thank god...Kishimoto-sama, Kami-sama, look I'm being respectful, please, kill me now...  
  
Kitsune: *sob* I'm all right *glomps gaara*  
  
Tanuki: Oh, yeah, and I make sure she doesn't strangle Gaara with her titanic sized hugs. Not to mention I make her update. You don't want to know the last time her stories have been updated. *shakes head*  
  
Kitsune: Well, on with the story. The sooner they start reading it, the sooner they'll stop paying attention to me, and nobody can report me to Kishimoto-sama for 'borrowing' Gaara without ever the intention of returning him *cackle* (Disclaimer: I don't own Gaara or anything Naruto...it could be a X-mas present tho, nudge nudge)  
  
Tanuki: Well, I'm a witness...wait you didn't hear that...  
  
*** *** ***  
  
In your face, world!  
  
By the Yasha Sisters, aka Yasha Ltd.  
  
Naruto one-shot  
  
*** *** ***  
  
I'll show them. You just wait, I'll show them all.   
  
All my life, I've been shunned by everyone. Everyone in the village, and then it seemed like their hatred was meaningless. Do you have any idea how it feels to be ignored, despised, invisible and not even knowing what you've done? And they hate me because I was sacrificed to save them. Those sadistic bastards. Even the children picked up on it, and they were as clueless as I was. I was denied to chance to prove myself. And to think those my age marked me lucky because I had no nagging parents hovering above me, no parents to restrict my actions, no parents to embarass me in front of my peers. But don't they realize what the price for this freedom is? Loneliness. As far back as I can remember, it's haunted me like a bad dream.   
  
I swore, at a young age, that one day, they would see me differently, see me for who I am. They scoffed at my ambitions. After all, what could a demon fox be possibly good for? But once again, I failed to see then the reasoning behind their loathing. It was not until my final attempt at passing the academy exam that I learned of the damned creature that dwelled inside of me. I had hated it, for it was the bane of my existance. But as time wore on, I started to harness the dark power that enveloped my chakra. Taming the fox had not been easy, but it's saved my hide a fair few times.   
  
However, despite my unique abilities, I don't believe I could stand living like this anymore. People shooting me glares out of the corner of their eyes, and then walking away quickly, muttering under their breath. And those are some of the better ones. There are many who treat me like I'm an animal, like I'm not even there, not bothering to even lower their voices as they sprout scathing remarks, in my presence. And I won't have to live like this anymore. Not after what will happen today.  
  
In your face, world!  
  
This, will certainly give those who've ridiculed me something to think about. Perhaps they'll even feel guilty about being mean, although I doubt the thought will even cross their minds. Do they understand the word compassion at all?  
  
If I were on the verge of death, fighting with my last breath against my enemy, would they come to rescue me? If I lay, bloodied, on the battlefield, would they even spare me a glance? If I died now, would they mourn me? I really don't know the answer. And to tell the truth, after today, I won't even need to.   
  
Today is the day...  
  
Everything stops. And I mean everything. Today is the day that it finally happens, that I will finally do it. I've known it from the start that this is what it will ultimately come to. They will finally stop badmouthing me, for nobody would be disrespectful of...  
  
Well, I think that's enough of that. The time has finally come. I'm about to do it. I really am. Everything I have worked for, all that kept me going through Sakura's rejections and Sasuke's insults, Kakashi's pessimism and Iruka's scoldings is about to end today.   
  
Today is the day I finally claim the title of Hokage...  
  
In your face, world!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Kitsune: *glomp* *looks around* huh? It's over?  
  
Tanuki: Yeah??? *sweatdrop*  
  
Kitsune: *let's go of Gaara to smirk at audience* Betcha didn't see that coming!!!  
  
Tanuki: Don't talk down to the audience like that! I believe they're more intelligent than someone I know. *meaningful look*  
  
Kitsune: *oblivious* who? Gaara?  
  
Gaara: *snicker*   
  
Tanuki: *coughKitsunecough*  
  
Kitsune: You know, Oneechan, I have some cough drops if you like...  
  
Tanuki: *groans* never mind. Just review, please. Thanks for reading. And you do notice the significant difference between me and my sis? Please do, I couldn't stand being classified like her...I mean... 


	2. Rivals

In Your Face, World!  
  
By Yasha Sisters  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rivals  
  
***  
  
I could not, cannot, will not believe it.   
  
Him.  
  
That dunce, that baka, that clown, that goof, that... that... DOBE!  
  
Has actually become Hokage.   
  
No, no, can't think about it. If I do, I'll just come to accept it. I'm not accepting it. No way.   
  
Rivals since eight years. He was always at the bottom of the class, and me, surpassing the teacher even. I'm not bragging. It's true. People looked at the two of us in contrast and their prediction of who would go farther in life had always the same result.   
  
And yet he managed to achieve his goal before me.   
  
Why in the world did Tsunade, that bloody old hag, have to step down?  
  
God dammit, why can't she humour me...  
  
Oh god, I sound like Naruto.   
  
Blasted Fox is always used to special treatment. He wasn't punished for stealing that scroll. If anyone else had, I mean, even if Kakashi had, they would've been given a one-way ticket to the ranks of the Missing Nin. And then there was Jiraiya. Damned man trained him privately. I bet if I had gotten private training, I could've killed that bastard of a brother a long time ago. Tsunade herself babied him like he was a child. Not to mention that the weakling Hinata is totally head over heels for him. Honestly, the nerve of that woman. Hmpf.   
  
He was always getting into all sorts of dangerous stunts. And he caused up trouble like no other Genin did at his age. You have to wonder about Tsunade's methods, choosing, of all people, him. I mean, wouldn't Konoha be a lot better off with someone like Shikamaru. Lazy ass as he is, he's at least got half a brain.   
  
Whereas that idiot...  
  
Oh god, I don't even want to think about it.   
  
What's he going to do as Hokage, anyway? Decree that Ramen be the official food of Konoha? I would not be surprised. He's going to run this village into the ground.   
  
I should run a bet with Tsunade, the legendary sucker. I'm giving him a week before he's run out of town. No, make that five days.   
  
On the other hand, being friends with the Hokage certainly has its perks. No annoying little nins coming up to me in the middle of nowhere interrupting my training session, because they all know that I'm too important for that. Besides, it's probably all for the best. He could help me beat the crap out of Itachi.   
  
Wait, did I just think of him as a friend?  
  
...  
  
Okay, what the hell did I eat for lunch? I bet Naruto bribed the Ichiraku guy.   
  
Sigh. It's no use denying it. He's become Hokage and that's that.   
  
He's worked hard for it. Maybe... just maybe, he deserves it.   
  
Dammit Sasuke, don't commit blasphemy.  
  
Well, he has been working awfully hard to improve his skills.  
  
He DID rescue me from Orochimaru.  
  
Oh, how I despise being indebted to him.   
  
And he's got the kyuubi really well trained.   
  
Although he still gets mad when I call him a lion tamer. I don't know why he would, it's just the truth, after all.   
  
I think I'll mention that in my little speech during the ceremony.  
  
...  
  
Oh shoot, I'm going to be late.  
  
Sakura's going to kill me...  
  
The only good thing about the whole matter is that he won't rant about wanting to be Hokage anymore.   
  
Oh crap, he's going to think of something else.   
  
We're all doomed.   
  
***  
  
Like it? ^__^ 


	3. Infatuation

In your Face, World!  
  
By the Yasha Sisters  
  
Chapter Three

---

Infatuation

I remember how he had the biggest crush on me. I think it was around the time when he passed his Ninja Exam after the third try. I mean, if he had failed again, even I would've been surprised.   
  
Although, thank goodness, he eventually got over that. I think for a long time afterwards, he was pretending to be in love just to bug me. God bless Hinata.   
  
He was always the comic relief. At first I thought he was doing it to gain attention, but when he kept it up even after he had more than his share, I realised he just loved making his friends smile. I remember that sheepish grin on his face when we suddenly clued in to another one of his jokes.   
  
And the pained expression that flashed across it when I hit him over the head.   
  
Ah yes, Good times.   
  
He was a stubborn one, never giving up, even when he should have. Like that time when Kakashi taught us to walk up trees. He stayed outside all the time until he could beat Sasuke. I think that was one of his greatest pleasures in life, beating Sasuke. Not quite as good as Iruka treating him to Ramen, but pretty damn close.   
  
That brings me to another point. He's never broken his word, not to anyone. That's really hard, if you knew the way of the Nin. He promised me that he would bring Sasuke back for me, help him escape the clutches of Orochimaru, even though he knew that while Sasuke was alive, I could never return his love. And then a week later, he tells me that he's in love with Hinata and that it was over between him and me.   
  
I didn't know there was something between us to begin with.   
  
Even after that, he hung around just to bug me. I think Sasuke came pretty close to hurting him a few times.   
  
No, wait, Sasuke did hurt him a few times.   
  
He was always sweet to me, no matter how much of a pain he was. Wait, make that Royal pain. He was always helping me improve my skills. Even if it was unsuccessful, I still appreciate the gesture. I'm just not cut out to be a nin. Medicine is much more natural to me.   
  
After I cut off my hair during the Chuunin Exam, he came up to me and told me I look cute, and that Sasuke would be a blind idiot not to notice me. I didn't notice it then, but now that I think about it, his voice held a tinge of sadness.   
  
During the Chuunin Exam, it was his encouragement that helped me pull through. Stupid Ino-pig and her stupid Technique and her stupid hair.   
  
He's always been a pillar for me, something to lean on, and something which will always be there. And I think that that's exacly what he's going to be Konoha  
  
Shoot, Sasuke's late.   
  
I'm gonna kill him.

---

Yay!!!


End file.
